


It's Useless if Not With You

by natanije



Series: Self-Indulgent Kakasaku AUs [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kakashi is a jerk sometimes, Obito is so Done, and also very smooth, i sold my soul to get this done, little description many dialogues, same age au, stop laughing at him rin he is Suffering, why must it be him to listen to their banters?, why won't his bestfriend confess properly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: Sakura is faced with the hardest question of the year: Which highschool does she want to go to? There are so many options, and one sticks out for her. She'll try to get into it, if only her best friend and desk mate stops belittling her and actually signs up along with her, as well.(Or, Sakura chooses a school and Kakashi decides to confess in a round-about-way, and for Obito, in accordance to the Uchiha Dictionary, it's absolutely Annoying).





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a pretty much simple question: _Which high school does she want to go to_?

And really, there are lots of choices for her. She can go to the nearby highschool so she doesn’t have to walk a long way to school, or that all-girls high school, or that school nearby her favorite satay stall, or another school with those nice desserts Ino is already aiming for, and many others.

Or she can go to the school her mom wants her to.

It’s a nice school, which is an understatement because of its high integrity: Hokage Highschool. It’s a prodigious school, in which there are rumors saying that the only people accepted in that school are either:

  1. God damn rich people not knowing what to do with their money
  2. God damn genius people
  3. God damn lucky people (although it’s rare, like find a needle in this sand rare)



The system in the school is also pretty scary. With a drop-out system, whoever doesn’t manage to complete its academics standards will get kicked out of the school. And it’s expensive. Like, buy me a castle expensive. The only reasons middle or lower class people are able to go to that school are because they are geniuses or very hardworking that they managed to obtain scholarships.

Not to mention it’s pretty far, which means she has to take the bus to go to school everyday.

The cons are more than the pros—she’s expecting stuck up rich people in that school, although _maybe_ it’s not that bad—but her mother seems to be excited at the prospect that her smart daughter is going to (try to) enter the Hokage Highschool.

She wants to cry, really.

It’s not like she’s not smart, but she’s more of a hardworker than a genius, and studying along with geniuses will be a pain in the ass.

(Not that she has much data to hang on: she only knows, like, two proclaimed geniuses, and so far it’s only Itachi who is not that much of a prick).

(Still an asshole sometimes, though, seeing how he sometimes tricks Sasuke and Shisui with a straight face).

(Sakura swears Itachi laughs not using his mouth, but his nose hair).

Still, her mom wants her to enter it, and well—

She also hears that those graduating from that highschool get bigger chances in obtaining scholarships—overseas or not—for University, as well a great rapport for her future CV.

 _Well_ , she thinks to herself, _it’s not that bad to try. I’ll just have to prepare a plan B just in case… If I don’t get accepted, I can just follow Ino, her highschool choice is not that bad anyway._

And speaking of highschool for geniuses… There’s Kakashi, a classmate and deskmate of hers, another one of the proclaimed genius, always looks at the whiteboard like he’s fighting off sleep and has made all teachers cry at least once by correcting their mistakes—from formulas to random facts—with a straight face.

Good in gym class, too.

Because they’re deskmates, they end up getting into the same group together in class projects a whole lot and they just… become friends…? Sakura isn’t exactly sure how, but a few awkward projects together and now they’re comfortable enough to bicker with one another, eating lunch together and there’s also that one time Sakura threw him down the lake nearby their middle school on his birthday… or that one time Kakashi bopped her nose so much when they were trying out a pancake (or rather, _she_ was, because he doesn’t like sweet foods and instead settled to bopping her nose as revenge).

Well, she can safely say they’re… good friends, she supposes. He’s a jerk, sometimes, with his blunt words and teases, but he can make her laugh, even willing to cooperate with Naruto in pranking Sasuke, which is _gold_ , okay.

And he’s a genius (or so they say. Sakura doesn’t really care to be honest), so maybe it’ll be nice if she can get a comrade in arms in this prodigious school filled with (probably) stuck up rich children.

Pressing the intended contact on her phone, she hears it ring for a little while before the other end picks up, a familiar voice coming through.

“Ka—“

_”Welcome to Icha Icha Delivery, this is a 24 hour service given by yours truly. To order foods and drinks, press 1. To order a kiss—“_

She closes the call.

…

It rings again.

She picks it up, grumbling.

“Prick,” is her greeting.

A chuckle. _“Hi. What’s up_?”

“The ceiling,” she answers swiftly, “do you give free kisses to whoever calls you?”

_“Well, no, but I can ask Jiraiya-sensei to kiss you if you want to.”_

“What.”

_“Mm-hmm.”_

“You didn’t say that earlier!”

 _“You closed the phone before I can specify who’s kissing who,”_ he sounds like he’s restraining laughter.

“Prick,” she huffs out a laugh, “anyway, have you chosen which highschool you want to go to?”

“ _Hm, I can go to wherever. The school nearby seems good; I can just walk to go there. Why? Have you not chosen where to go?”_

“I have lots of choices—“ she starts, in which he interrupts with a ‘ _not many men to choose from, unfortunately’_ , and she continues, not missing a beat, “—and that includes punching you in the nose tomorrow. Excuse you, men love me, _okay_. Anyway! Mom told me to try out Hokage Highschool, so I’m gonna take the test as well as in Tarki, you know, the one Ino wants to go to? So I’m wondering if you want to try going to Hokage as well, since, you know, comrades in suffering and all that.”

_…_

“Hello?”

…

“Helloooo, Kakashi?” She takes the phone away from her ear, “is it disconnected? No, it’s still on…” Pressing the phone close to her ear once again, she furrows her eyebrows. “Kakashi?”

 _“Sakura-chan…”_ He starts, ominously slow. “ _I’ll tell you this.”_

“Hm?”

_“You getting into Hokage… is impossible.”_

…

“E-Eh? Don’t say that,” she laughs nervously, “I know the entrance exam is reaaally hard but I can just study extra hard, right? There’s nothing wrong with trying.”

“ _Not that!_ ” Kakashi huffs, “ _Don’t even try it!_ ”

“Haa? What does that mean? Why shouldn’t I even try it?”

“ _You don’t know? It’s really expensive, and you’re not rich. You can get by with scholarship, but that’s like fighting against hyenas with how much people are aiming for it. Also, its curriculum is also really mean and intense, and your score is… eh.”_

What.

“ _Eh_?!” She repeats what he just said, only a few octaves higher, “What do you mean by _eh_?!”

 _“Eh_ ,” he replies, and she can just picture him shrugging.

“ _Ya_ ,” she calls out, using that random word she picks up from watching too much Korean drama, “are you saying that I’m too stupid to get into Hokage, huh?!” If he says yes, she’s so going to break his bones. Upcoming exams be damned, he’s _dead_.

“ _No, that’s not it. I mean, you’re dragging me into this._ ”

“So?!”

 _“So if we end up signing up for Hokage together… It’ll be troublesome if I end up being the only one being accepted_.”

Yep.

He’s dead.

He’s going to _die twice over_ and Sakura is going to _laugh_. Evilly. Like Darth Vader.

“Ohoho! So you _are_ saying that I can’t get accepted because I’m too stupid, right!?”

“ _Not that! You already said you will study hard so you can get accepted, but what if you don’t?_ ”

“You speak like you’re 100% certain you will get accepted!”

 _“Of course I will get accepted,”_ he answers matter-of-factly. _“It’s impossible for me not to_.”

That little—!

“Sign up for it, then, if you’re so certain!”

_“What? No, I don’t want to. Like I said, if only I get accepted it’ll be troublesome! A waste of time! I want to go together.”_

“That’s why I said you’re too cocky yo—“ She pauses, then, her brain registering the words she just heard.

A waste of time.

I want to go together.

Unwillingly, red creeps on her cheeks and she can’t help but to stammer, “Wha—You—Why—“

 _“Ah, are you flustered now?”_ He responds, still as casual as ever.

“You did that on purpose?!?!”

“ _I have no idea what you’re talking about. Anyway, still want to sign up? You probably won’t pass.”_

“You’re stupid if you think I’m gonna give up just because of that,” she answers, eyebrow twitching, “I don’t care if only one of us get accepted or not, just sign up! If you get lower score than mine, I’ll have the rights to kick your ass!”

 _“Sure. But if I win I want a kiss._ ”

“Fine!” A pause, “wait, what—“

“ _Bye_.”

* * *

“You did that on purpose,” Kakashi turns around to face the source of the voice, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hm?”

“You’re such an asshole,” Obito deadpans, barely managing to restrain himself from throwing a pencil at the Hatake’s face. His god darn beautiful face. Dammit, Rin’s words are certainly getting into him if he starts _gushing_ over Kakashi’s face. “What good is there to say that anyway? You _know_ she’s smart enough to get into Hokage.”

“Maa, sometimes a little encouraging push can make someone work harder, you know,” the silver haired boy flips a page of the book he’s been reading, the smile still evident. “And it’s cute to see her flustered.”

“It’s through phone, you can’t even _see_ her.”

“I can just imagine it.”

“Asshole,” the Uchiha shakes his head, reluctantly amused. “Anyway, stop ignoring me, you prick, you’re supposed to be teaching me here!”

“Ah yes, Mr. Uchiha Obito, 57 in Math and 45 in Physics, right? Do you want to sign up to Hokage, too? We’ll work extra for that, just so you know. Also, because I’m such a good friend, I’m going to settle with having both you and Sakura signing up for the exam together, and you can’t refuse to sign up, just so you know. Who knows? Maybe you’ll get into the _lucky_  section.”

“I hate you so much, you know that? Wait until Rin hears about this, you’re so _dead_.”

“Do you know you sound like Draco Malfoy?”

“Draco Ma–Oh, whatever. Just… Let’s just study.”


	2. It's Useless if You Don't Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, in which Kakashi is going to sulk for his entire virgin life.

“So, she thought you were just teasing her?” Obito asks, looking like he’s restraining his laughter. In response, Kakashi stares balefully at the Uchiha, seemingly stabbing the raven haired boy repeatedly in his mind.

To be totally honest, if glares can kill, Uchiha Obito will be nothing but a name to be remembered by by now.

“Hey, come on, now,” Obito tries to placate him, “maybe she’s just too happy that she got accepted so she didn’t consider your request wholeheartedly.”

“I thought it was obvious,” Kakashi mutters sullenly, and Obito just knows that he’s pouting under that surgical mask of his, no matter how much Kakashi will deny it.

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha in the room throws a pencil at Kakashi’s head, saying, “you told her to kiss you if you won the bet, not for her to _date_  you.”

“But it’s a _kiss_.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a common thing to bet on.”

Kakashi blinks. “Really…?”

Obito scoffs, bet on Kakashi and his socially stunted ability not to know about what teenagers bet on these days.

…Thinking like that makes Obito feels old.

Dammit, he’s only _15!_

_“_ Sure,” Obito agrees enough, “I’ve heard bets like that around the place.” And in a totally devious tone, he adds, “maybe she already kissed someone else.”

The Hatake freezes in place, and with a glare so chilling someone with less caliber than Obito may shiver in fear, he grounds out, “that’s not funny.”

He shrugs, “eh, probably not.”

“It’s _not_ ,” Kakashi says, totally full blown pouting by now that Obito can’t help but to laugh.

“Hey,” Obito, the _traitor_ , Kakahi’s mind viciously tags him as, “at least she still agreed to kiss you.”

And because Obito can’t help it, he adds to Kakashi’s misery.

“On the _cheek_.” And the teen laughs at him.

That’s it.

Obito is totally not in his highest rank of favorite things anymore.

He’s now in a very low rank, just above fried foods and sweets.

He can’t help but to keep on sulking though. He thought he’d been suave and very cool. Like, super smooth and everything. But of course Sakura simply thought (still _thinks_ , even) that he was teasing her when he asked for a _kiss,_ and decided to give him a kiss on the cheek–and it didn’t even last for more than a milisecond! Kakashi may be exaggerating right now, but the pain that he feels is _real,_ okay; not only the kiss was on the _cheek_ , it was also so _fast_ Kakashi could pretend it was nothing but a mere brush on his cheek, not an actual kiss!–and he’s in _despair_.

It took him producing cold sweat when he hurriedly asked for a kiss in the bet–his hand holding the phone actually _trembled_ , okay, not that he’s going to tell Obito that. Rather, the bastard probably knows already–and Kakashi is certain he’ll be a bumbling idiot if he tries to do it the traditional way.

Though judging from how utterly oblivious Sakura is–and she’s still adorable even if she’s like that, but _still–_ he really has to ask her out… directly.

Groaning, the silver haired teen rests his head on his two palms, and near him, Obito chortles.

“Good luck, man.”

Kakashi simply whines in response.

 


	3. It's Not So Useless After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kakashi decides to confess
> 
> Badly, that is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Largely inspired by AKMU's I Love You

It is caused by both encouragement and exasperation, that Hatake Kakashi, a healthy young man by the age of seventeen, finally decides to confess.

Mind you, it's only the  _decision_  to do it, not that he has done it... yet.

It's almost been three years since he fell in love with his former deskmate Haruno Sakura, a pink haired young woman who reeks of obliviousness and naivete. And it's almost been three years since his unsuccessful and helpless pining, to the point that even people who aren't involved in his love live--or the lack thereof--becomes so worked up that they demand him to just confess already.

The poor, poor spectators are including but not limited to Uchiha Obito, his childhood friend and best friend (despite what the both of them may say to each other's faces) who is so Done with every stupid shenanigans that erupts whenever Kakashi becomes too besotted near Sakura (which is  _blasphemy_ , in Kakashi's opinion, because surely he doesn't look that stupid when he gazes at her. This opinion, however, is quickly shut down by a deadpan stare from the Uchiha) and Nohara Rin, Obito's girlfriend and his bestfriend, who probably just tags along for her own amusement.

There are the little brats, the Uzumaki and his bestfriend tomato lover boy--whose name, for the love of God, Kakashi cannot remember--who is Obito's cousin, who also put their own yen in it, exclaiming that  _Kakashi-nii needs to stop being a coward_ , which probably fuels his determination to do it. Because as suave as he can be, he will not back down from a challenge, thank you very much. His healthy seventeen year old soul just won't permit it. He has to!

And, well,  _that_ , and the fact that he's getting tired of chasing her around as well.

( _Like a puppy_ , Rin quips happily, her smile too innocent to be  _truly_  innocent, and Kakashi gives her the long suffering look she totally deserves).

He likes her, he really do.

He likes how she smiles, how she plays with her hair, how she laughs loudly without much care of the world, how she curses and flusters, how she's always ready to smack him whenever he says something way too stupid, how she's so smart and emotional and how she has some freckles on her cheeks, some blackheads on her nose that she doesn't care much to clean, the color of her eyes, the shape of her lips, and many, many things that he can list down.

He talks about it enough with Obito. The poor guy already says he knows  _too much_  about Sakura that it's becoming uncomfortable, and he  _totally doesn't want to know Kakashi's silly romantic fantasies, thank you very much_.

Sometimes Obito wonders why must he has a sap for a best friend.

A hopeless romantic. Obito wants to barf.

 _It's not like you're any different, you know_ , Rin will always say that to him, her eyes twinkling in amusement, and Obito stubbornly refuses the implication that both of them are similar in terms of dorkiness, raising his nose and harrumphing to make his point.

Anyway, the point is that, Kakashi is finally ready to confess.

He's ready. He's finally ready.

He's....

"..." His body does a full tremble and he attempts to walk back to his home, "...maybe tomorrow would be better."

"Oh,  _hell no!_ " Obito shouts, pushing the flailing teen forcefully out of the gates of his house. "You promised to do this and you're going to do this  _now_! Besides, you already invited her!"

"I can just say I got a stomachache!" Kakashi shouts back, his hand going toward his jeans pocket where his phone is, only to be seized by Obito's bigger hand. " _Obito_!"

"No!" The Uchiha growls, "you don't get to back down now that you already made up your mind, Bakakashi!"

The Hatake's face is red, whether from mortification, anger or embarrassment Obito doesn't really know. Although his face has been red ever since he managed to invite Sakura on a  _date_. Not that he said it like that, or that Sakura would realize, being the oblivious girl that she is.

"My zodiac fortune today is very unlucky!" He says as an excuse.

Obito is quick to reply, "you never believed that shit anyway, Bakakashi!"

"Rin!" Obito shouts, and the brown haired woman moves, using her quick fingers to swipe Kakashi's cellphone from his pocket. The silver haired teen lets out a strangled whining sound behind his typical surgical mask, while Obito methodically practically dragging him toward a specific place.

[Are you on your way?] Rin types, sending the message to Sakura's chatroom. It's a good thing that Kakashi messages like an old man, all with correct grammar and everything else, so there will be no suspicion over suddenly changing messaging style whatsoever.

[Yeah!] Comes Sakura's reply. [I'm otw! Be there in 15m!]

[Okay. I'm on my way too.]

"She's on her way," Rin informs her boys, slipping the phone back to Kakashi's pocket. "No running away now, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi groans, his cheeks still pink.

"It won't be that bad," she tries to placate him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as they get nearer to the restaurant he asked Sakura to meet him at. "At least after this, you would have already told her how you really feel."

Kakashi sighs.

Then, a few moments later, "...my stomach really hurts this time."

"Suck it up, Bakashi," Obito growls, crossing his arms. "Just go reserve a seat and wait for her. And do it properly."

"...I'm never helping you to plan for your dates ever again," Kakashi mumbles, ignoring how Obito's face explodes in red and Rin glances inquiringly at the flustered Uchiha. He rubs his stomach, mostlikely aching thanks to his nervousness, and takes a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. I'm doing this."

"Goodluck!" Rin gives him a thumbs up, and drags Obito away from the restaurant. It won't do if Sakura sees them, after all.

Kakashi lets out a shaky breath, and makes his way into the restaurant. The place isn't that fancy either. It's a family restaurant that serves tasty pasta, and both he and Sakura likes the place because it serves good food and that it's comfortable. He can't think of any other better place to confess to her. Surely, this place must be enough right? He doesn't really like the overly fancy stuff anyway.

 _I'm fretting again,_ he sighs to himself. Checking his watch, he thinks it's probably not much longer before Sakura arrives.

Well. Time to prepare.

Somewhat.

* * *

The remaining five minutes wait is nerve wracking for Kakashi. He tries to find a smooth sentence or any kind of way to smoothly tell Sakura on how much he likes her, but ends up being too corny for comfort or too rude. Perhaps this is why he always almost ends up kind of insulting to Sakura, thanks to his brutal honesty and bluntness.

And, well, perhaps, he should be exactly that? Blunt. Honest.

 _That's a great idea_ , he thinks then,  _I can just blurt it out and be done with it._

Steeling his resolve, Kakashi nods.

Okay.

He can do this.

* * *

When Sakura comes into view, he momentarily forgets his own apprehension and nervousness as he catches sight of her. She's wearing a yellow blouse and cream skirt, a yellow headband with white polkadots, and as she smiles genuinely wide at him, he feels that his heart skipping a beat is totally justified.

"Kakashi! Did you wait long?" She asks, taking a seat in front of him, setting down her peach colored bag.

Kakashi clears his throat. "No. Not really."

The first few minutes flow smoothly. They talk about their day, Kakashi expertly avoiding to mention about Obito and Rin putting up a fuss on his confession plan and bodily dragging him to their meeting place. It all goes smoothly until after they order their respective foods and drinks, when Sakura glances at him with a smile and those bright green eyes and--

 _Gosh_. He's really too deep in this.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi tries to find something to say. He opens his mouth, and yet it seems his voice refuses to come out for some reason. His hands are clammy with sweat, and he curls them into fists, positioned perfectly on top of his lap. He clears his throat again.

"Kakashi?" Sakura's eyebrow furrows. "Are you catching a cold?"

"What? No!" He says, "N-No. I, ah," he raises his hand to flap them back and forth, "I was thinking."

"You never stop thinking, don't you," she mutters, tapping her finger on the table.

"Yeah, well,"  _I never stop thinking about you,_ "I kinda want to tell you something, actually."

Sakura nods, "I figured. You don't usually invite me like this."

Kakashi raises his eyebrow, "I don't?" He certainly remembers other days he tried to ask her on a date and her thinking it as a simple outing between friends.

"Not on holidays," she clarifies, "you usually prefer to nap with your dogs."

"A very wonderful activity, I assure you," he nods seriously, elated when he successfully makes her giggle. "I think my dogs miss me already."

He glances at the two figures behind Sakura, hidden behind a cream colored wall. Kakashi wants to click on his tongue. Of course Obito and Rin would stick around. Of course. In fact, Obito is glaring at him, probably thinking he's going to use his dogs as an excuse to run off.

Rin just looks interested.

"Anyway," he continues, trying to gather his resolve.  _Just be blunt,_ he tells himself.  _Just tell them outright._ "I called you here because, um."

"Because...?" She inquires, tilting her head.

"I want to, ah," he clears his throat, scratching his covered cheek with a finger. He's so very glad he's still wearing the surgical mask, it will be more nerve wrecking if it's the opposite. She  will get a clear view of his expression after all. "I want to tell you that--"

 _Out with it!_ Obito's eyes seem to say to him through his glare.

"I like you," he whispers, clearing his throat once again and blurts it out, this time a little bit easier and louder than the first, "I like you."

Sakura blinks.

Her expression shows wonder, and there's color creeping on her cheeks before she seems to forcefully blinks them away, smiling easily as she says, "Oh? Sure. I like you too."

Kakashi's brain chooses that moment to short circuit.

"I mean, you're a great friend," Sakura continues, oblivious to his sudden internal screaming, "even though you're a jerk sometimes, you know? I think we even can be considered as best friends alread--"

He slams his forehead on the table.

Sakura yelps.

"That's not what I meant," he mumbles, his voice muffled thanks to the mask and the table.

Sakura seems to be fumbling, "K-Ka-Kakashi? What? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"That's not what I meant," he says, stronger this time. His embarrassment has been washed away by some anger, and more mortification as well as exasperation. "I didn't mean as  _friends,_ pinky."

Sakura reflexively bristles at the nickname, "don't call me pin--! Wait.  _What_?"

He glances up to stare at her, his dark eyes looking more tired than ever. "I don't like you as a  _friend_. I like you as more than  _friends_."

Sakura blinks.

She blinks again.

And then, realization seeps in.

The changes are instantaneous. Sakura's face turns red, her jaw drops as she lets out a loud " _EEEH?_ ". Kakashi chooses that moment to slam his head on the table again thanks to how ridiculous all of these are.

"W-Wait, you never told me!" Sakura says, her cheeks aflame.

"I just told you that!" Kakashi says, exasperated. "I  _like_ you, more than just friends!"

Another screech leaves Sakura's lips, her hands reaching up to cover her mouth as she lets out a stammer. "S-Si-Since when?! How? Why?!"

"Since three years ago," he deadpans at Sakura who chokes at his answer. "And I like you because you're... well, you."

"T-T-Three--" She stutters, before she seems to gather herself together and proceeds to berate him, out of all things. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"You think I didn't try to?" He says, straightening himself on his seat. "Those outings, the things I said to you, the fucking  _kiss_ \-- What did you think of it as?!"

"I thought that was just you being a tease!" She defends herself, slamming her fist on the table. "I didn't think you'd like me too!"

"Well, I don't tease  _everyone_!"

"You teased Obito!"

"That was different!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!" He shakes his head. Why is he doing this? "Anyway, I've said it! I'm not gonna say it again." He crosses his arms, looking off to the side as his eyebrows furrowed. He hasn't heard Sakura's answer to his confession. Has he missed it? Perhaps. Probably not. The point stands that he hasn't heard her answer just yet, and he despairs that it might be a rejection of some sort.

"What?" Sakura breathes out, sounding annoyed. "Why not? You said you like me!"

While it's hidden by the white mask, Kakashi is pretty sure Sakura knows that he's pouting, considering how close they actually are. "...You haven't answered it yet."

Sakura blinks. She looks surprised.

"I totally did!" She says, leaning forward. "I said, I didn't expect you to like me too."

It's Kakashi's turn to blink. He moves his gaze to Sakura, who smiles at her. Her gaze is warm, although there is still the lingering pink on her cheeks and the wonder in her eyes, as if she cannot believe what is happening with her at this moment. Kakashi can sympathize, really. He cannot believe this is happening either.

"Then," he breathes out, "that means--"

"I like you too, Kashi," she says, "and I apologize for not noticing it much sooner." Laughing nervously, she rubs the back of her head. "I always thought I'm out of your league or something... Or that you won't like me that way or something..."

"That's not true," he mumbles, "you're really wonderful. Though you  _were_  oblivious."

Sakura blushes, nodding, suddenly shy. "So... Does this make this... a date?"

Kakashi hums. He has thought of every outing with her as something similar as a date. But this is the first time the both of them has a similar line of thought.

It's... nice, he supposes.

He glances at his two companion. Obito looks exasperated, while Rin looks satisfied.

Focusing his gaze back to the pink haired teen, he smiles, eyes crinkling. "It's a date."

And there will be many more dates to come.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Are they honestly screaming to each other?" Obito grouches out, his eyes staring at the childish pair throwing  _was too_ and  _was not_ at each other like the children they are.

"Oh my," Rin simply says, sounding both amused and worried at the same time. Obito doesn't know how she manages that.

"This is stupid," he sighs, "can we just leave?"

"Ah, but I haven't heard Sakura-chan's answer, yet!" Rin pouts, "at least not properly."

"I'm not sticking by until they're done with their... date."

"Of course not," Rin soothes him, "just until this part is over. After that we can go to the movies."

He perks up. "Can we watch Spiderman?"

Rin smiles. "Sure, big boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S A FANART FOR THIS FIC
> 
> IT'S MADE BY A WONDERFUL PERSON
> 
>  
> 
> [CHECK IT OUTTTTT](http://cherryminted.tumblr.com/post/163097294011)
> 
> AND ALSO [THIS ONE TOO](https://cherryminted.tumblr.com/post/163558760876/awkward-teenagers)
> 
> AND [A SHORT FIC FOLLOWING THAT ART](http://natanije.tumblr.com/post/163559406606/cherryminted-awkward)


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the KS month has the prompt: Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ART IS MADE BY [SORIM](http://cherryminted.tumblr.com) GO CHECK HER BLOGGO SHE'S SO TALENTED

When they rise from their seats to go home, the weight of the title 'lovers' finally descends upon them. It's not that it hasn't dawned on them before, that now they're apparently… boyfriend and girlfriend, but it's more like  _oh, we're lovers now_ kind of thing. The one thing that goes within both of their minds is that  _they're lovers now, what should they do?_  Which is silly, because surely being in a relationship means change but not a drastic one (Obito says they bicker like an old married couple anyway).

And to makes things worse, they have  _never_  dated anyone else before. Unless you count Kakashi's awkward first kiss with Rin that happens casually with no strings attached–then they have no literal experience in dating at all.

They look at each other, red painted on both of their faces.

If there's anything that Kakashi ever learns from his novels and the corny Korean dramas Obito's Uncle, Madara, likes to watch (he's often dragged to watch it along with the guy, sue him), they're supposed to… kiss? Hold hands? Make future promises with each other? Be a huge sap? Sprout romantic words that is honestly cringe worthy?

Various scenarios run through his mind, scenarios that are quickly shut down as quick as they came.

"Well," he rubs the back of his neck, "let's go home."

"Y-Yeah," Sakura mumbles, "let's."

The walk home is almost awkward. Almost, because Kakashi can't help but to find comfort when he walks along with her, and although unknown to him, she feels the same.

Kakashi can't stop trying to glance down at her hand though….

He has never been able to hold hands with Sakura before. Unless he counts Sakura pulling him around to places as holding hands. It's different, he reasons, because now they're actually a  _thing_ , right?

He never knows that trying to hold your lover's hand is this nerve wracking.

Discreetly, he walks closer to the girl beside him, his fingers lightly brushing against hers. Sakura stiffens in surprise upon contact, but doesn't pull her hand away.

Feeling braver, Kakashi brushes their fingers again, ever so slowly reaches down to properly hold her hand, their fingers tangled together as if it's meant to be like that in the first place.

It's warm and rather clammy, perhaps from the nervousness that the both of them seem to have. But it feels nice regardless. The both of them tries hard not to say anything embarrassing, glancing at each other with blush on their cheeks.

As it always has been for him, Sakura looks absolutely cute.

Kakashi clears his throat. "Well," he says, "that went well."

Sakura lets out a startled laugh at that.

**Bonus:**

Obito sighs to his phone. Of course Kakashi will gush about his girlfriend to  _him_ , his long suffering best friend and confidant, who is supposedly enjoying a date of his own,  _thank you very much_.

"Kakashi," he grumbles out. "I know you're excited both of you are a thing now and that you held hands, but I'm on a date with Rin  _right now_  so if you can be so  _kind_ as to  _shut up_?"

"Don't be mean, Obito," Rin scolds him, grinning as she sips her soda, "Kakashi is just excited, is all."

"Can't I be excited too?" He sends a dumbfounded look at her, "I just watched Spiderman with the love of my life."

Rin winks, "that you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will never stop writing about these dorks, won't i?

**Author's Note:**

> Did Sakura even _notice_ that Kakashi just confessed to her?
> 
> No, she doesn't. She just thinks Kakashi is teasing her and therefore shrugs it off and settles to studying very hard so she can punch him in the face.
> 
> (When they get accepted--and Obito did, too, not so surprisingly because he's actually very dedicated--Kakashi has to suffer through Sakura's obliviousness for another whole year).
> 
> (Obito doesn't know if he should laugh or just deadpan at them).
> 
> (Looking at how Sakura just walks happily without realizing Kakashi's goo-goo eyes, trailing after her like a lovesick puppy, he is forced to remember why he didn't want to go to the same highschool as them).
> 
> (Rin is laughing at him, Obito is sure of that).


End file.
